


Burning Black Blood

by Obsessedfangurl, Pandamxdchen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dead Ned Stark, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Smut, The Battle of the Blackwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedfangurl/pseuds/Obsessedfangurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamxdchen/pseuds/Pandamxdchen
Summary: Nobody would dare to touch the Black Rose of House Tyrell. The Queen of Thorns herself has taken her under her wing. She, the child who is imprisoned in Kingslanding for almost twelve years.The Queen, Cersei Lannister, tries her best to make her feel miserable with her son now being King Joffrey Baratheon every optionof torturing that child are open to her.They thought they could humiliate her by sending the Bloodhound to guard her, day and night.Nobody could have predicted what they created by sending Sandor Clegane to Liliyana Tyrell.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Burning Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! This is a WIP, many plans for this story, many ideas and I wanna incorporate as much as possible. Tags will be updated as we go. Hope you like, feel free to drop some kudos or comments!🖤

"My apologies, your grace. I don't quite understand." 

A girl stood in front of the Iron Throne. Fires blazed to the right and left of her, lining the room from the first columns the very back of the hall, right up to the throne. 

Her dark blue dress, which was embroidered with black stitchings, hung loose past her shoulders while a thicker fabric hugged her waist. Anyone could tell she was highborn. Her cheeks were round, her face almost chubby of not for her clear cut jaw. Chestnut eyes peaked out from behind the strands of sleek dark hair that hung past her face, though abour half of it was tied back looesly with blue bows. Despite being pale, her nose was in a constant state of redness and her cheeks freckled, though personally she wished they were more so.

Such as this, she stood before the throne of her home, a throne that claimed her to be an enemy of the kingdom. Her cheeks turned pink. She stared up at her cousin.

The blond boy was perched in the Iron Throne a few feet ahead of her, a freshly crowned king. His mother, her aunt, sat next to him, whispering in his ear what he ought to do. His green eyes were fixed on the girl before him. The child-king's narrow lips formed a smile to accompany his cold gaze. The smile of a monster. He was a monster. Everyone knew he was a monster and now he stood across from his cousin alongside his mother, his cousin, about whom they knew next to nothing. 

House Tyrell had ensured it. Well, not House Tyrell directly, more specifically Lady Olenna, her own grandmother. Lady Olenna however was not present. King Robert was dead. And now his son King Joffrey Baratheon had imprisoned Sansa Stark in his cellars, after having relieved Ned Stark's shoulders of his head.  
Now, Liliyana Tyrell was to be his toy too and there was nothing she could do about it. 

"You understood your king perfectly well", Cersei Lannister hissed through her teeth, underscoring her wickedness by smiling maliciously. To her, her son was no more than a puppet she could use to exercise her power and overall evil intent. 

"We have a traitors daughter in our midst and a whore my father let into his house. Just because he swore you would be safe here, that doesn't garuantee our safety from you", the boy king spoke out. 

He waved his hand and the bloodhound, Sandor Clegane trudged from the side of his throne to stand behind Liliyana. He was a good foot taller than her, at least twice as broad when clad in armour. 

Liliyana was quite petite, though she had strong shoulders, but she was seemed smaller and weaker than she was. Most people didn't know that she was athletically gifted. She knew how to stand upright, how to keep her face plain and how to live up to her name. The Black Rose of Tyrell. Who her parents were, didn't matter. To her, her only family was Lady Olenna. She had never before left her alone though. Her father, vanished. Her mother, hated her. King Robert, the only person she trusted inside the castle in King's Landing, had died. 

"He will guard you. Day and night." 

Joffrey stood, walked towards her only to halt right before her. 

"You will get to know him very well", he said in a hushed voice, smiling at her coldly. 

Liliyana went rigid. She trembled, her muscles felt like they were spasaming, but she couldn't afford to let it show. She gritted her teeth.

"Now go." 

Joffrey Baratheon turned around and sat back down on the cold throne of swords. Cercei nodded to her son approvingly and grinned down at her, as she rushed towards the exit in the direction of her room, closely followed by the Hound. 

Her room was far away from those of the other ladies of the court, mainly because she was not to come directly into contact with Sansa Stark, the traitor. Or Myrcella, whom she might befriend. Or Tommen, whose pity she would gain. Or Joffrey, whom she could kill. No, her room was small, locked from the outside, and far from any other people who she could corrput. 

Her lady in waiting wasn't there most time either, unlike for a normal lady, only ever to change her sheets, run her baths and bring her breakfast.  
Hailey was a sweet girl, but she didn't dare break the queen's rules, which was safer anyway. She had nothing but her job as a lady in waiting. But this way Liliyana had no one, just herself and her grandmother's letters for company. And now, of course, the bloodhound aswell. 

When she reached her room, she stoppped and turned to see the Hound halting a few feet away from her. 

"You aren't coming in, Ser?", the girl asked, hoping he would not insist on entering. 

"I'm not a Ser", the bloodhound growled, staring down at her with small dark eyes. 

She had never noticed the scars in his face as much as she did at that moment. One eyebrow had been completely scorched off. His hairline had retreated.  
The black rose of Tyrell took a deep breath, holding it fir a fre seconds bfore releasing. 

"That wasn't an answer."

"No." The tall man turned away.

Liliyana's slender hand reached out to open the door before her and she entered. After making sure that her door was locked properly, she sat down at a small table by the open balcony, on which stood with a bowl grapes, apples, oranges and other peices of fruit. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from the chair next to her and began to write a letter to her grandmother. 

She had to find out what had happened. Only, Liliyana wouldn't finish the letter until the next day. First, she wanted to get a better idea of what Sandor Clegane was like.

Almost every night Liliyana would break out of her room and practice the same exercises with straw dolls that the squires, whom she observed from her balcony, did throughout the day. She didn't have a teacher, but she often overheard what the Kingsguards criticized. 

The girl tried to do better. For this she had asked her grandmother to get her some pants, a shirt and soft shoes that would make it easy to run around. She would wash these clothes herself, take care of them and do everything possible so neither Cercei, nor her maid, nor anyone else would find them. 

She would break out again tonight.  
Maybe even further than just to the exercise yard. She dreamed of seeing this cruel city amd the folk beyond the castle gates. And with one of the training swords she would probably manage to survive out there at least for a while. 

She grinned at the thought of seeing his face when she was gone. She grinned even more at the thought of how much Cercei and her bastard boy would pay if her grandmother found out. 

Tonight was quiet. There was nobody to be heard. Nobody from within the city itself, nobody from within the castle. Liliyana pulled her silk shirt and her trousers out of the hiding place and quickly slipped into her sparing clothes. She tied her hair back with a fine bow. Her shoes were leather, tight but flexible enough for running and quiet enough to sneak past guards. With a small creak she was able to open the door. Carefully, the black rose's brown eyes peaked through the crack it formed.

Nobody was to be seen. 

"Of course," she muttered, somewhat relived but also a little disappointed. "Of course he's not here." 

Quiet as ever, she snuck out into the corridors. Thanks to the many nights she had to spent here in King's Landing, she knew every single hall, every room inside the castle. She knew the fastest and most inconspicuous ways out. 

Within five minutes, Lilyana stood outside in the courtyard, right underneath the part of the building where her balcony opened out to. She always borrowed a wooden sword, which was usually marked with the initials of it's owner. She didn't know the name of the squire or the training boy. Not all who trained were squires. All of those who were trained were however boys, until Liliyana made it her business to train herself. 

She had to get out of Kingslanding now, because once she was 18, she wouldn't have the chance. Lady Olenna could no longer protect her then, so she had to be able to protect herself. And what could be a better defense than a sword that she could wield herself?

Tonight she would break out, mostly as a response to Cercei and her awful firstborn. Liliyana knew how to climb, so the wall from the castle wasn't going to be a big challenge. The guards going to be easy to get past, getting inside was one thing, but who was getting out wasn't what they cared about most. However, finally leaving behind the castle and escaping the clutches of the queen was not as easy as climbing over the walls of the capital. 

The Black Rose took the wooden sword with her and ventured into the dark alleys of the capital. Everything was calm. Liliyana didn't think it was possible, but here everything seemed even quieter than inside the castle itself. A terrible smell drifted towards her from some alleys and the screaming children and babies that could be heard during the day were gone. 

The night sky was utterly clear and the moon being the only light to illuminate Liliyana's way. Not exactly a lantern, but enough light for her to navigate through the dark. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice that a group of men was watching her and as soon as the girl turned around she felt a hand on her mouth and arms curled around her belly.

"What do we have here? A highborn whore?"

The husky voice of the stranger and distinct stench of bad wine, made her puls quicken and her stomach knot. Instinctively, she twisted her arms and shoved her elbows as hard as she could into the man's front as possible. The blow made him groan and his arms loosened, allowing her to pull free from hia grasp. She wanted to hit two more, one had a knife, the other ran towards her with his nothing but his bare hands. 

She raised her wooden sword confidently. 

"Stop!", she yelled. 

They actually stopped. A silly little trick and only idiots fell for it. 

"What do we want to do with her", growled the seemingly youngest of the three, the one with the knife.

"We should slit her open and give her to the queens bastard as a present." 

The other two men cackled viciously. "We should fuck her before that. When she is warm and soft", the man who grabbed her first said, straightening up again. 

"Look at you." He stepped forward, placing himself squarely between her and the other two men. 

Liliyana took a tentative step back. She was shaking at her very core. She could hardly hold her sword upright, but she had to, her life depended on it.

"You know you want it", the man hissed, licking his broken teeth. Again the stench of wine wafted in her direction, making her feel even more sick. "You want my big cock."

The Black Rose of Tyrell saw her chance as the man was bragging. She swung her sword, striking his neck with a battle cry. The shock of the blow vibrated in her arm and energy seaping out of her quickly, caused her to drop the sword. 

Not thinking, she turned and ran. 

"Get that whore! Kill her!", she heard the man yell between pained moans. 

Sprinting as fast as her legs could take her, she turned into an even smaller alley and clambered into a windowframe. She was shaking more than she had ever before. Her air around her trembled, her muscles trembled, her eyes trembled, her mouth and teeth trembled. 

But the idiots ran past her. And suddenly she heard a scream. The sound of liquid splattering. 

Liliyana opened her eyes. She was afraid. Very afraid. She didn't want to die. 

Sounds of clanking metal, much like that of armour drifted towards her, became louder. The girl clasped her hands over her mouth. She closed her eyes. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, dripping down the sides of her face. 

"I saw you, girl", came a deep rough voice from close to her left ear. 

All breath she had kept couped up she now released. She opened her eyes to look up into the blood-smeared face of Sandor Clegane. 

With more caution than she knew he could practice, he placed his hands on her waist to lift her up to stand in front of him. His hands were big, warm. He picked her up as if she were no heavier than a feather.  
Wind gushed past her, blowing her hair back, so fast it felt for a split second like she was flying, until he placed her back on the ground.  
She stared up at him, reddend face and eyes. 

"You lost that sword," he growled. "The boy whose sword you just lost will loose his head." 

Liliyana couldn't look him in the eyes any longer. What should she have done? She had lost all strength in her limbs, forgotten all sense and run. In hindsight running was probably the smartest thing she had done. But now someone else was to die, because of her mistake. Someone innocent. 

With a swift movement the Bloodhound reached behind himself and pulled out a piece of wood from his belt. The dark eyes of the Black Rose drifted upwards, but there was no warmth in the soldiers eyes. 

"Don't lose it again." 

His deep voice felt like it was reaching through her very core, more and more with every word. Tentatively, she took the sword from him. She was rooted to the spot. 

"You're lucky", the Bloodhound grunted. "That they didn't hurt you before", he added. 

"You probably rather they had", Liliyana muttered back. There was a short, deafening silence. 

"I ran after you, girl." 

He took a threatening step forward. Too close for her liking, but she was backed against a wall and couldn't step away any further. She pressed her lips together in a thin line. 

"You thought I had just my fucking post like that? Thought that I would have just dropped my duties without question? If something had happened to you, I would have lost my head tomorrow", he snarled angrily.

Liliyana thought she felt a drop land on her face. He grabbed her shoulder, this time being more rough with her. She supressed the impulse to reach out with her free hand.

"It's not just about you, little Rose." His voice was less harsh than his grip. He sounded almost worried, like he didn't believe his own words. "Come on now." 

"W-would you help me", Liliyana blurted, shivering, though fixatedly not daring to show anything. Nobody should see her weak and helpless, especially not him. 

"I don't know what I could help you with, girl."

He didnt look at her when he spoke. She stared up at him.Only now did she notice that his eyes had the same shade of brown, as hers did. 

"Train me how to fight with a sword", she said, quietly but with certainty. A gush of air from the dog's mouth let her know he found her more than laughable. "You cannot tell me that you aren't bored at night. I will always run out and train, every night. And you will have to watch me." 

Her old courage was slowly found in her voice and this time she stepped closer to him approach. 

"You might aswell teach me something useful."

There was silence. Again. He looked to the side before looking back into her eyes.

"Fine." The tall man with the half-burned face stomped off again. "Tomorrow. From eleven till one."

He paused one last time, turned around, before they finally made their way back to the castle.  
When Liliyana arrived at her room, she felt a strange sensation of familiarity, as if this had happened a thousand times over. He stopped in front of the door, his eyes following her as she opned the door and crept inside. For a moment she halted in the doorway. 

"Ser ... my apologies", she swallowed again. "Thank you", she finally said. 

Any strength she had left melted away in that moment. Her voice trembled and her muscles were shaking. She raised her eyes one last time to meet his. Brown, exactly as hers. As intimidating as he could be, she thought, his gaze in that moment was softer than that of a maiden. So gentle, Liliyana didn't want to look anywhere but into those chestnut eyes. 

She smiled and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to Hannah my Friendship Wife and Gun who translates my brains mess. 🖤  
> I hope this is not my last thanks!


End file.
